tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galvatron (Primax)
"My power is everything; defeat is absurd!" Galvatron is the new name and identity for Megatron when his remains are metamorphosized by Unicron. Galvatron is Megatron to the ultimate degree, more evil, more powerful, and even less subject to emotion or decency. Through the powers of Unicron, Galvatron's own powers are augmented continuously so that his strength becomes so vast that his arrogance and confidence are boundless. As long as Unicron exists, Galvatron is invincible, but Galvatron's conceit and greed for dominance are so great he even plots against Unicron and hopes to retain his new might without him. Biographical Data and Physical Description Name: Galvatron Alternate Identities: Formally known as Megatron Origin: Primax cluster Homeworld: Cybertron Allegiance: *Decepticons *Herald of Unicron Function: *City Commander *Decepticon Commander *Emperor or Destruction Height: Weight: Power and Stats Speed: At least FTL reactions, at least High Hypersonic flight, Speed of Light attack speed, at least FTL to FTL+ or Massively FTL space travel. *Optimus Prime can dodge Shockwave's light-based attacks in his original body, Megatron and he are physical equals and Galvatron is an upgraded Megatron. *It can be assumed that Galvatron is capable of High Hypersonic flight under the right circumstances, at least in the Sunbow cartoon, for being able to travel across space, as a later bullet will address. Using Earth as a base, atmospheric reentry is Mach 25 and escape velocity is Mach 33. *"In robot mode, he carries a laser that emits chemically-produced, direct-current electricity." Galvatron's original bio calls his main weapon a laser and states it releases direct-current electricity. Lasers and electricity are not the same. A laser attack would be at the Speed of Light though electricity can theoretically move just under that speed. *Season three of the Sunbow cartoon has Transformers casually travelling across space through warp gates. In The Five Faces Of Darkness Part Three, Galvatron leads his forces through a warp gate near Pluto, stops to destroy a human-built space platform and follows an Autobot shuttle all the way to Jupiter. Even including his detour to attack a human outpost, Galvatron and his forces went from Pluto to Jupiter in about 2 minutes and 35 seconds. The closet distance from Jupiter to Pluto is 301 million kilometers, the average distance between Jupiter and Pluto is 3,432 million kilometers and the farthest distance between Jupiter and Pluto is 6,563 million kilometers. Even rounding up to 3 minutes, this gets a space travel speeds of 5.58 x light speed as a low end, 61.75 x light speed as an average, and a high end of 121.62 x light speed. This means that, even low-balling by not subtracting the Decepticons stopping to attack humans and even rounding the overall time up by nearly half a minute, Decepticon travel speed in space can range from FTL to FTL+ '''to '''Massively FTL. Strength: At least Superhuman Class 100 to potentially Infinite (w/ Unicron's Durability: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Galvatron's Marvel bio Galvatron's Marvel UK bio Galvatron's Dreamwave bio Galvatron's toy bio Galvatron's TFWiki page